leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki Review 1
Hello everyone! I have decided to have a wiki recap every 3 months so that we all have a consensus on certain things around here. This forum is meant to help us determine a few things that the community needs input on. The subjects may be from the past as well. There will be a list of voting sections here. Don't be afraid to vote for what you want. Thanks guys! Voting Rollback Editor Highlight (Open) This one was one I definitely want to take a re-vote on. I personally think rollbacks should have a highlight. Although they only have an extra button, they are apart of our users with rights. I was wondering if we should re-add the rollback highlight. Voting will end on August 10, 2011. Support # # This makes no difference of what a rollback does but i feel rollbacks would like some kind of recognition for holding the all-mighty button. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # I think that if you are going to give someone a responsibility then it should be obvious that they have it. I am not a fan of secret police. I would abstain because it seems self-serving, but I would give up my position to get it restored. Asperon Thorn 17:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) # Paul Levesque 20:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) # [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 20:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # 14:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # Definitely not --BBilge 17:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # I like how half of the people who opposed it the last time around aren't here for this one, it's a glorified undo button, there's no purpose for them to have a highlight because they CAN NOT PERFORM ADMINISTRATIVE TASKS, there's a reason why mods+ have it, they can actually help people who have problems, rollbacks can't. It's false advertising giving them a highlight. 20:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) New and Improved Content Directors (Open) I have been thinking about this for a while now. I was wondering if we should re-add this position but with a couple extra things as well. Of course the highlight and rollback, but I think they should have the right to rename/move files for situations they need to for their content and they should have chat moderator status. Voting will end on August 12, 2011. Support # # Same as what i said for rollbacks. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # In other words an admin. --BBilge 17:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # 14:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # No point, if they want the right to move files then they should apply for moderator rights. 20:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Removal of Badges (Open) Most of you may be wondering why I, out of everyone want the badges to be removed. First off, in my opinion, they aren't something positive to our wiki. They are a way for editors to explore certain pages, however that's the only good thing about them. I think if users really wanted to be rewarded, we can have our admins reward users they notice improving the wiki with user boxes. The achievements have their own reason to block a vandal (farming). This one will take a lot of consideration, so please do so. Voting will end on August 14, 2011. Support # # Attracts the wrong crowd. --BBilge 17:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Sticking to my neutral vote since last time. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # User boxes sound equally awesome [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 20:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # 14:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # The Almighty Wikipedia uses badges. Why shouldn't we? Barnstar badges Asperon Thorn 17:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # The minor negatives ('attracts the wrong crowd') can be negated with bans and such and are, imo, greatly outweighed by the fact that they encourage the anons to create accounts and to contribute. :Comment Isn't this about achievements? I've never seen badges on this site. --BBilge 18:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Call them what you want, they are close enough to the same for me. Asperon Thorn 18:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Enabling Wikia Editor Redesign (Open) I know that most of you may not know about this, but we should have consensus on it either way. This would just change our editing layout to a completely different thing. for more information, go here. Voting will end on August 10, 2011. Support # Neutral # Oppose # # Until output reformatting has been checked. --BBilge 17:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) # It's disgusting, that's why it wasn't put in before. 20:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Theme Design (Open) Our wiki is currently grey and black. This is certainly something in need of consensus. I was wondering if we should change the theme back to navy/dark blue as it was before. This new color scheme makes the wiki look a bit boring in my opinion. Voting will end on August 13, 2011. Support # # OK --LoLisNumbaWan 07:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # I want it back to being dark blue. 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # It is still black/navy. Nothing changed. --BBilge 17:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Rollback Improvement (Open) I highly support the idea of giving chat moderator status to our rollbacks. I mean all they have is the button and they can't do anything about vandals in chat. Voting will end on August 11, 2011. Support # # Just another button just like the rollback button but called kickban. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) # [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 20:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # I never use the chat. Asperon Thorn 17:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # 14:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # 20:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The LoL Fan Site Portal (Open) We have decided not to have a partnership with them, however I think a portal between the two websites wouldn't hurt. I want to have more consensus on this. Voting will end on August 15, 2011. Support # # O.o shiny portal!!!! --LoLisNumbaWan 07:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # There are a number of sites worth partnering with but this is not one of them. --BBilge 17:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # I don't even feel the need to restate reasons for this. Asperon Thorn 17:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) # 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) # 20:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Discussion/Comments * Imo, every vote that was on these discussions should be transferred over in the case that the one who voted is not here to vote now (Mostly Aj, Zelga, and Nystus, and possibly D3 and Kaz, depending on their activity). 20:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ** I think the votes should be added at a reduced validity (70%) only once the date of consensus is reached. After all if they are not here we can't assume the votes remained the same with certaintity and they can't be worth the same as the people who remain active at the wiki. 21:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ** I read on Zelga's profile that he has stopped contributing to this wiki and i feel he will not be here for this consensus. --LoLisNumbaWan 23:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) **I agree and disagree with Neon's statement. I mean yes their votes do mean a lot, however they haven't contributed in a while so we can't just add assumptions.